Titanium Squad Saga Book One: Senate Abduction
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Join the new unit in the 501st: Titanium Squad as they help Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex protect Senator Amidala from an assassin running loose in the Senate Building
1. Chapter 1

Titanium Squad Saga Book One:  
Senate Abduction

 **Author's Note:**  
 **This is the first book in the Titanium Squad Saga and my first time using**  
 **Disclaimer : I do not own Star Wars the clone wars or any of it's characters. They are property of Lucasfilm. However, Titanium Squad belongs to me.**

Chapter One  
It was a fine morning aboard the Resolute Command. Most of the clones were either in the mess hall, or lounging in their barracks. This was no ordinary morning however. A new batch of clones were being flown in fresh from Kamino. Even with all the excitement about instigating new clones into the 501st, Anakin Skywalker had a troubled look on his face. He had just gotten word that the Chancellor requested him back on Coruscant immediately. Several members of the Senate had been found dead in their offices, and the Chancellor feared that Senator Amidala might be next.

" You alright there General Skywalker? you seem awfully distracted sir." Anakin turned and saw Captain Rex behind him, a worried look was etched on his normally stoic face. " I'm alright Rex. Just this whole senate serial killer thing has me rattled a bit. That's all." " You're worried that your wife might be next on this killer's list, aren't you." Rex said as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin was worried. He knew Padmé could hold her own in a fight, but with her not being force-sensitive, he was worried that the killer would get her from behind. That was what made him worry the most.

" Excuse me General, Captain? a gunship is arriving out of hyperspace from Kamino." a trooper said as he approached the two. " Cmon Rex, let's go greet the new batch shall we." Anakin said as he and Rex walked towards the gunship. as the ship landed, out came 3 regular clones and 1 ARC-Trooper. This caught Anakin and Rex by suprise. They were expecting 4 rookies, but instead they got 3 rookies and an ARC-Trooper in this batch. " Good morning gentlemen. I am General Anakin Skywalker and this is Captain Rex. Welcome to the 501st legion. please identify yourselves."

The first clone stepped forward. " CT 64-9807, but my brothers call me Drago sir." The next clone stepped up. " CT 22-5743, but I go by the name of Raptor sir." The third trooper stepped forward. " CT 36-2985, I prefer to be called Wildcard sir." The ARC-Trooper was next. ARC-27-0985, but you can call me Brick." Anakin smiled. he had good feeling about this batch of clones. "Alright gentlemen listen up, you are here to follow mine and General Skywalker's orders. Am I clear?!" " Sir yes sir" the clones shouted in unison. Rex smiled as the clones stood at attention, awaiting orders from the general.

 **And that is the end of Chapter one. Please Review, and I will get Chapter two going**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is Chapter two of Senate Abductions. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two

After being properly introduced to the Members of Titanium Squad, Anakin decided to get right down to business. "Alright boys, are you ready for your first mission?" "What's our mission here sir?" Wildcard asked with a look of determination in his eyes. " I'm glad you asked Wildcard. We are going to be protecting Senator Amidala from an assassin that's been murdering members of the Senate. Our job is to guard the Senator, and capture the assassin before more lives are lost. This assignment will not only test your strength and creativity, but will prove to me that you are ready to serve in the 501st."

Anakin's POV  
"Oh boy, I can't wait to see Padmé again. It's been what a month since I last saw her. Boy will she be suprised to see me." I thought to myself. I look over towards Brick who is chatting with his teammates. " There's something about Brick that gives me an uneasy feeling. But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Time to focus on the mission." I calmly walk to where Rex is. " Hey Rex. Is that gunship refueled yet? I want to get going." He looked towards me. "Don't worry sir. The gunship is ready to fly." "Great" was all I could say as I signaled the men to get on board.

end POV

As the group got on board the gunship, Wildcard patted the Z-6 Rotary Cannon he had in his hands. He was excited ,being this was his first mission. Not only did he love a good fight, he had been training his whole life to protect and serve the people of the Republic. He was also thrilled that he would be serving alongside General Skywalker and Captain Rex. Drago sighed, Wildcard could never take things seriously. Raptor was hardheaded, and threw a temper tantrum whenever he lost a game of Sabaac to Wildcard. And finally Brick. There was something about him that made Drago uneasy.

Underneath his helmet, Brick flashed an evil grin. Those fools had no idea of the danger that was fast approaching. He would have to make sure that Captain Rex and General Skywalker aren't around when he kidnaps Amidala and makes her suffer for all the pain and torment the Republic had given him in the last couple years. After so many years of torment and pain, he will finally bring the Senate to it's knees. He will have bide his time though, and wait for the right opportunity to deliver a crippling blow to not only the Senate, but the Jedi order as well.

 **And there you go folks! Chapter two is up. Will update again real soon.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter three as promised. Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

After the gunship landed at the Senate building, the group was greeted by Chancellor Palpatine. " Greetings Anakin. I am relieved that the council could send you to take care of this problem in the Senate." " I am at yours and the Senate's service your Excellency." Anakin said as they walked into the building. after discussing the details of the assignment with the Chancellor, the group came to the door of Padmé's office. " Ok gentlemen, I'll go in and greet the Senator while you five stand guard." " Copy that sir. Sweep her off her feet." Rex teased. Anakin rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

Anakin's POV  
As I walked into Padmé's office, I saw that she was so engrossed in her paperwork, that she didn't even hear me come in. With a mischievious smile on my face, I snuck up behind her and put my hands over her eyes. I didn't realize I startled her, because she clocked me in the jaw with her famous right hook. " Oh my gosh Ani! I am so sorry! I thought you were the assassin for a minute." All I could say to was " Nice hit there angel. But is that a way to greet you husband here." Padmé just laughed, " Well you shouldn't have scared me like that Master Jedi." she said as she helped me up.

" What brings you here anyways Ani, I thought you were stationed over Felucia last time I talked with you." " Well the Chancellor asked the council to assign me and the 501st to protect you from the assassin that's been spotted in the Senate building here lately." I told her. she smiled at me. " Ani, with you here to protect me, I bet that assassin wouldn't dare set foot near my office." I smiled back at her, and was leaning in to kiss her when I saw Rex and the men right behind us laughing their heads off.

End POV

" I don't mean to interrupt you two love birds or anything, but aren't you gonna introduce us sir." Rex said. "Of course Rex, how could I forget." Anakin said with a cheesy grin on his face. " Padmé, I'm sure you remember Rex, and the three rookies would be Drago, Raptor, and Wildcard. And of course there's Brick. He's the only ARC-Trooper in this unit. " It's good to see you again Captain, and it's a pleasure to meet new faces fresh from Kamino who are willing to fight to Defend the Republic from the evil forces of the Separatists." Padmé said as she shook hands with the clones.

 **And that is Chapter Three for you folks. Please review, and I will post Chapter 4!**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is Chapter 4 as Promised. This one gets a little suspenseful. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Padmé's POV  
After being properly introduced to the members of Titanium Squad, I decided to go out for a walk. Sure it was not a good idea to be wandering around the Senate building at night by myself, but I had my blaster in case i needed to defend myself. The whole Senate serial killer thing had everyone rattled, but I knew that With Anakin nearby. I had nothing to worry about. As I rounded a corner, I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind. Before I had a chance to scream, my attacker drugged me with chloroform, tied me up, and dissappeared, with me slung over his shoulder.

Anakin's POV  
I'm starting to worry about Padmé, she's been gone longer than she said she would be. I notice Rex walking in. " Hey Rex, have you seen Padmé anywhere? I tried to call her on her comlink, but all I've gotten is static." " I'm sorry sir, but I haven't seen her either." Now I was really worried. " Excuse me General, Captain." Drago said as he walked in. " I found this out in the hallway along with the senator's blaster, which was smashed to bits." With that, He showed us a holodisc. The hologram immediately showed a cloaked figure. " Greetings Skywalker." The figure spoke in a venomous voice.

I guessed that the person on the holodisc was the mysterious assassin that everyone was talking about. " I suppose you're wondering where your precious wife is. Well, here she is." The figure then dragged Padmé in. She was on her knees with her hands tied behind her back, and a gag tied firmly over her mouth. " I hope you got one good long look at her, because when you do manage to find her. She'll be dead already. Hahahaha." With that the transmission ended. I was now furious. Nobody got away with kidnapping my angel without getting put in the hospital.

I then noticed that not all members of Titanium Squad were present and accounted for. " Hey, where's Brick at? Shouldn't he be with us to figure out what to do next?" Raptor asked. I finally put two and two together. " Guys, I think Brick's responsible for not only Padmé's kidnapping, but the murders in the Senate too!" The clones were shocked that one of their own betrayed the Republic. " What do we do sir?" Rex asked. For the first time in my life, I didn't even have a plan. " I don't know Rex, I don't know." was all I could say to him. This was going to be a dark day for the Republic alright.

 **And that is the end of Chapter 4. Will Anakin think of a plan to rescue Padmé? Or has Brick finally gotten his revenge? Review, and I will get Chapter 5 going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter five folks. Just a little warning, contents in this chapter might be a little graphic. Don't read if you don't have the guts for it.**

Chapter Five

Brick's POV  
After sending that holo-transmission, I walk over to my prisoner who is still tied up. I remove the gag only for her to spit in my face. getting mad, I pull out a pair of brass knuckles and started to punch her in the guts. I grinned evily as I heard a sickening crack, and knew I probably had broken some of her ribs. The senator then started to throw up some blood, getting some on my boots in the process. Then to make her suffer even more, I pick her up and tie her hands painfully above her head to a pole, then pulled out an electro-whip and began whipping her on the back.

End POV

Padmé screamed in pain as she felt the whip tear into her flesh. The electrical current made the pain worse. Struggling to stay conscious, Padmé looked up at her captor and asked, " Why are you doing this to me? What wrong have I ever done to you to deserve this torture?" " I'm glad you asked that my dear." Brick said as he grabbed Padmé by the throat and began to choke her. " Because of you senators who failed to solve the war peacefully instead of using arms, I had to witness the deaths of countless brothers of mine on the battlefield. You senators only care about yourselves, and not others!"

Padmé felt the tears sting her eyes as she thought about Anakin, and how she was probably never going to see him again. Brick laughed at the sight of his broken prisoner who was fighting to stay awake, despite her injuries. Padmé already had 7 broken ribs, 15 whip marks on her back, a black eye, and some dangerous internal bleeding. She knew if Brick did any more damage to her body, it would only be a matter of time before she finally died. finally failing to stay conscious, Padmé collapsed and hung from her restraints. Brick laughed as he dropped the unconscious senator to the floor.

Brick could only imagine the devastated look on Anakin's face when he finally arrived, only to discover his beloved wife already dead. That would definately break the General's courageous spirit. The final blow would be killing Skywalker seeing how he would probably will lose to live on. Brick cackled evily as he walked out of the warehouse leaving his unconscious prisoner to die.

 **And there's chapter five for ya. Will Anakin find Padmé before it's too late. Review and I let you know in chapter 6.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter six for ya folks. little side note, there are only two chapters left in book one of the Titanium Squad Saga. But don't worry, I'll be continuing the series. Now, back to the story!**

Chapter Six

Anakin's POV  
I was currently in a gunship heading towards the coordinates I got from that holo-transmission. I hoped we weren't too late. If Brick hurt Padmé in any way, I was gonna put him in the hospital, no scratch that, the morgue. I always worried about Padmé whenever I was away on the front lines. As we approached the rendezvous point, I turn towards the men. " Alright gentlemen, this is a rescue mission, no rockets or detonators. Set blasters to stun only. Am I clear?!" " Sir yes sir" The clones shouted in unison. The gunship landed outside the abandoned warehouse.

As we entered the warehouse, we saw Brick sitting in the corner smoking a deathstick. " Hands above your head traitor!" Rex shouted, pulling out his twin pistols. " About time you got here boys. I was getting bored." Brick said as he tossed the deathstick aside and grinned. "Where's Senator Amidala you snake?!" I asked, rage filling my voice. " I'm glad you asked that General." Brick said as he grinned evily. the lights were turned on in a corner of the room. My eyes quickly spotted Padmé, who was unconscious and on the ground with her hands tied behind her back, and unresponsive.

"Padmé!" I cried, as I ran to her side. I placed my hand gently over her mouth, only to discover she was not breathing. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I removed the binders from around her bloodied wrists. Setting Padmé gently back on the floor, I get up and activate my lightsaber. Things were gonna get pretty ugly here. I sure hope Brick knows a good doctor here on Coruscant, because he is gonna need one when I'm done with him. Brick looked at me and said, " Now General. It's not the Jedi way to kill a unarmed man. can't we talk about this like civilized people?!" I only laugh at him

Rex's POV  
Man was the General sure mad. I mean nobody messed with his wife and lived to tell the tale. I look over at Drago and Raptor who were calling for a medic, and possibly some riot troopers to keep the General from murdering Brick before the Senate can even convict him. " Wildcard give me a hand here. I need you to restrain the General before he hurts someone. I'll deal with Brick." I said as I aimed my blasters at him and stunned the traitor. Anakin looked at me and said, " Nice work there Rex." I smiled and cuffed Brick's wrists with a set of binders. it was finally over. We were victorious.

 **And that is Chapter six for ya. Will Padmé survive from her ordeal? Will the Senate convict Brick for his crimes. Review and I will let you know in chapter seven.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven folks. Brick has finally been captured, and Padmé is being treated for the injuries she received from Brick torturing her. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

Anakin's POV

After making sure that Brick was going nowhere. I ran back to Padmé's side. seeing that she was still not breathing, I pressed my mouth to hers and started pumping air into her lungs. After a few rescue breaths, I immediately switched to chest compressions. " Come on Padmé, don't give up on me. You gotta stay with me!" I cried as more tears started streaming down my cheeks. Just as I thought she was dead, I heard Padmé cough a little. I could tell she was struggling to breath. " Rex. Is the medical transport here yet?!" I asked in a frantic voice. " Transport just arrived, sir." Rex said.

Two medics came out and gently laid Padmé on a stretcher. One of the medics attached an oxygen mask to her already pale face. " Don't worry sir, we'll get your wife to the hospital immediately." The medic said as he and his crewmembers got the badly injured senator aboard the transport. I go with the medics. I am not leaving my wife's side again no matter what. Although, I might be needed to make a certain traitor talk. After all, making prisoners crack during interrogations are my specialty. Things are gonna get ugly between Brick and I. Mark my words. he is gonna pay for his crimes.

Rex's POV  
After watching the general leave with his wife on the medical transport, I remembered we still had to take Brick back to base and interrogate him. A couple hours later, and the traitor still would not cave in to our questioning. I knew I had to call in General Skywalker. As much as I hated to bother him at a time like this, we needed someone who could get the traitor to crack like an egg. Picking up my comlink, I said, " General I hate to bother you right now sir, but we need you down here immediately. Brick still won't talk." " I'll bee right down Rex." I hung up after that. Things were gonna get intense.

Anakin's POV  
After making sure Padmé was gonna survive the night, I left the hospital and headed towards the Republic base here on Coruscant. Once I got down to the detention level, Rex greeted me with a salute. " Good to see you sir. Sorry to bother you like this. I smiled, " No problem at all Rex. I'm happy to help in these kind of situations." I said as we got to Brick's cell. " Ok traitor, time to talk." Brick just laughed, " You're wasting your time Jedi scum." I was starting to see red. I hoped the traitor knew a good doctor here in jail, because he is gonna need one when I'm done with him.

 **And that is chapter seven for you folks. next chapter will show you how Anakin interrogates uncooperative prisoners. Ps, next chapter is final chapter for book one.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it folks! the last chapter of Book one. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. On with the story!**

Chapter Eight

Rex's POV  
Boy was the General mad now. I watched as he grabbed Brick by the front collar of his armor and tossed him across the interrogation room. The I saw the general form his hand into a fist and begin to force-choke Brick into submission. " Alright, alright. I'll talk. just please don't choke me anymore!" Brick cried as he was on the ground gasping for air. " See Rex. I told you I could get him to crack." The General said as he grinned at me. I was suprised and a little frightened at the way General Skywalker had gotten Brick to crack in under 5 minutes. This was a new record for even him.

" Why did you committ those crimes Brick?" I asked as the General stood there, ready to play the bad cop again. Brick looked at me, " I commited those crimes to set an example to the Senate. They're always sending us to the front lines to die for their precious Republic. I see them all as corrupt politicians who only care about themselves and not others!" I look up at him, " You betrayed the Republic. You will be stripped of your rank, removed from the 501st, and handed over to the Senate to await whatever fate they choose for you at your trial." I said as I walked away.

Epilogue:  
After a month in the hospital, Padmé had finally recovered from her injuries and was allowed to return to her senatorial duties. She was also there when Titanium Squad had been given medals of bravery and valor by the Chancellor himself. Rex also told them that they were all being promoted to the rank of ARC-Trooper. A new day had dawned for the 501st as Titanium Squad celebrated their promotion with the rest of the battallion. Rex and Anakin shook their heads in amusement as they watched the new ARC-Troopers get to know the rest of the 501st legion.

Meanwhile, the prison guards were escorting Brick to the Senate Building for his trial. Suddenly, the ex-ARC-Trooper broke loose from his binders and attacked the two clones escorting him. Making a mad dash to the shipping yard, he attacked a cargo pilot, and stole his freighter. As he escaped into the spaceways of Coruscant, Brick typed in new coordinates, made the jump to hyperspace, and set off to the outer rim to plot his revenge against Skywalker, Amidala, Rex, and those traitorous ex-teammates of his. Revenge will soon be his if it was the last thing he will do.

The End.

 **And that is it for Book one of the Titanium Squad saga. Don't worry I will continue the series in Book Two: Naboo Nightmare. Until then, may the force be with you.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
